Guano
Appearance and Character Guano is one of the five main protagonists (Along with Mikey, Lily, Gonard, and Mitsuki) and is the director, writer, actor, and probably a creator of LilyMu. He is a small purple furry creature. His name is a Spanish word for bird or bat manure. In every episode, he stops the a shoot for the LilyMu show by yelling. Guano is one of the most mysterious characters in the series. Much of Guano's life isn't known, even to the point that no one even knows how he looks like under his costume, although it is known that he is a human. Therefore he likely looks a lot like his parents. Personality Compared to his care free personality on screen, in real life Guano a nervous wreck and has multiple responsibilities/jobs for the Lilymu show. Probably because he is the creator (likely), director, sole writer and an actor that this builds up his stress. Unlike his friends he doesn't like publicity and prefers to stay out of the limelight. He is quite emotional and cries quite often. In fact he goes as far as to wear diapers and other infantile things. These things probably comfort Guano. Guano rarely gets jealous over anything or is selfish. Of his cast mates he's usually the one to get the worst treatment from their boss or he gets hurt. Guano also has a bathing problem (probably because of another fear or he doesn't want to ruin his suit) and has the tendency to do strange things (ex: eating Ozu's couch or eating garbage but he doesn't do this stuff that often). Despite all his fears and everything, Guano is a smart, hard worker/leader and takes work very seriously just as his producer/father does. He doesn't let everyone push him around all the time. Like Mitsuki though, he can be the voice of reason within his friends and sometimes has to act as the leader. His creative writing and directing has been a big part of the success of Lilymu. It's quite remarkable that despite Guano's secrets, fears and everything else, he puts a side his flaws because he really has a passion for his work. Guano also has a feeling for justice as the episode the Masked Tanuki ''revealed that he's secretly a Tokyo famous superhero. He says he "was tired of feeling helpless". He also has a dungeon/super lair underneath his apartment. It is unknown if Guano's secrets are a result of his fear of everything or he's fearful by nature/genetics. Some of these "secrets" could be from his past regarding his family or just things in general. Relationships Guano gets along fine with the cast members and tends to hang out with his guy friends (Mikey, Gonard) a lot. He enjoys writing scenes for Mikey and loves to hang out with Gonard especially. The director is also the boss of the rest of the crew (camera men etc.) "they hold me in the highest regard" as said in "The Karaoke Episode". But when he needs to take the directing lead of the actors/actresses, he does. He hasn't had any official love interest in the course of the series, but in ''Seven LilyMu ''he forms a crush on Shino, one of the older children who looks after her younger brother in a playground. She admits that before meeting him in person, she had mistaken him for a puppet. Ozu: Guano sees Ozu, and thus, Yesman, as an intimidating, scary boss; the only character on the show he answers to. Despite fear, high expectations from Ozu (Guano even went as far as to say if they bring him back as producer in ''Big Brozu ''maybe Ozu will forgive him for being unable to reach Ozu's "impossibly high standards".) Before ''A Christmas Mikey ''episode their relationship was just about the same as after they find out they're father/son. Except for the very rare instances where Ozu points out he's his father. We can see throughout the series that Guano really respects and loves his boss/father figure. Even though Guano's downright terrified of him most of the time and they are never seen bonding time together outside the studios. So being at work and living in the same apartments as Ozu at least allows Guano to be around him. The password to his security in his apartment is "Ozu". He also carries his infantile teddy bear in his stomach crystal and under stress in ''The Oni Express he blurts out twice that he loves Ozu. In Script Assassin ''Guano claims that "I never wanted to leave you (Ozu)" and that "his (Ozu's) arms are strong" (oddly enough Guano says a similar thing in a later episode) when they were hugging. In ''Like Ozu Like Son, Guano asks Mikey if Ozu said anything about "a special furry someone" coming along to Mikey and Ozu's father/son bonding trip. The little purple guy is really devastated when he finds out in fact Ozu did not invite him to come along. They've hugged three times in the series, once in A Christmas Mikey, Script Assassin and Back to School. It is never explained in the series what happened to Kiyoko (Guano's mother, Ozu's wife) after A Christmas Mikey ''when the Ozu family's home was ruined. Though Guano does seem to really enjoy a mother's company when he had to pretend to be a baby in ''Mikey's Place. '' Guano's Personality in Musicals In the hour-long special, ''Kappa Karaoke, the song that epitomizes Guano is "Nothing Rhymes With Purple", where Guano explains how hard it is to be him, performed in the style of alternative rock and hard rock. Voice Guano in Kappa Mikey is one of Gary Mack's few roles in the entertainment industry, but has also appeared in a few live-action comedies. Category:Characters